


Catharsis

by ScriptedAssimilation



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Act 7, M/M, One Shot, Post Game, Sadstuck, Short, Unresolved Romantic Feelings, but just sollux here, karkat's pov, persterlog, so I'm talking like terezi vriska aradia and sollux, solkatweek2016, trapped or dead you pick, what if all the people not featured in the finial animation were still in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedAssimilation/pseuds/ScriptedAssimilation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You thought sending one last message to Sollux might be good for you.  Might help you move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I promise this time, this one shot is going to stay a one shot. 
> 
> Sorry its so short

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling [TA] twinArmageddons  
CG: SO  
CG: I DON’T REALLY KNOW WHERE TO START.  
CG: HA FUCKING HA, HAVE YOUR LAUGH, I KNOW YOU’RE FUCKING LAUGHING AT ME. I WOULD BE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU IF YOU WEREN’T LAUGHING AT ME.  
CG: BECAUSE YOU’RE A SHITTY PERSON, AN ASSHOLE, AND THE MOST REPUGNANT SPECKLE OF FECAL DECAY LEFT FLOUNDERING ON GOD’S FINGERTIPS AFTER HE WIPES HIS SHIT AWAY.  
CG: AND YOU’RE MY BEST FRIEND.  
CG: MAYBE MORE. WE NEVER REALLY FIGURED THAT OUT, DID WE?  
CG: SO, BEST FRIEND.  
CG: OR AT LEAST  
CG: I THOUGHT YOU WERE.  
CG:…  
CG: WELL THIS ISN’T WHERE I WANTED THIS TO GO.  
CG: THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE, I DON’T KNOW, CATHARTIC.  
CG: A WAY TO GET OVER YOU.  
CG: BECAUSE YOU’RE GONE NOW, RIGHT?  
CG: YOU’RE NOT READING THIS AND SNICKERING AT ME ARE YOU?  
CG: IF YOU ARE, I’M GOING TO REACH THOUGH THIS HUSKTOP SCREEN AND STRANGLE YOU WITH THOSE RIDICULOUS MISMATCHED EYE PATCHES.  
CG: AND KISS YOU BACK TO LIFE.  
CG: ...  
CG: NOTHING?  
CG: ***SIGH***  
CG: BUT YEAH, I’VE GIVEN UP HOPE OF TROLLIAN BEING ABLE TO CONNECT US.  
CG: IF YOU’RE EVEN STILL ALIVE.  
CG: HALF ALIVE.  
CG: WHATEVER.  
CG: THIS IS STUPID, I DON’T KNOW WHY I’M DOING THIS TO MYSELF.  
CG: THIS IS EVEN MORE RIDICULOUS THAN THOSE MEMOS WITH MY SELVES.  
CG: EVEN WHEN I WAS TALKING TO MYSELF, AT LEAST IT WAS ACTUALLY A CONVERSATION. A WET DREAM OF A RAGE MANIAC AND THE PERSONIFICATION OF MY SELF HATE PUT ON DISPLAY FOR ALL TO SEE. GREAT IDEA PAST ME. BUT AT LEAST I WAS ALL THERE.  
CG: …  
CG: HEY SOLLUX, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GAME AFTER WE BEAT IT? NOW THAT WE’RE ON THIS ‘NEW EARTH’ BULLSHIT PLANET.  
CG: ARE YOU JUST, STUCK THERE? IN THE DREAM BUBBLES? FOREVER.  
CG: OR DID YOU JUST GET WIPED CLEAN? FACTORY RESET. OVERWRITE SAVED DATA, LOAD A NEW GAME.  
CG:…  
CG: I DON’T KNOW WHICH ONE I PREFER.  
CG: I DON’T KNOW WHICH ONE YOU’D PREFER.  
CG: WE HAVEN'T TALKED IN THREE YEARS SOLLUX.  
CG: NOT REALLY, NOT ME AND ALPHA YOU  
CG: NOT ME AND MY YOU  
CG: FUCK.  
CG: STOP IT KARKAT.  
CG: DON’T GET EMOTIONAL.  
CG: …  
CG: …  
CG: GOD DAMN IT.  
CG: YOU ****LEFT**** ME.  
CG: I ASKED YOU TO FUCKING STAY, AND YOU LEFT.  
CG: AND YEAH, I’M NOT SURPRISED  
CG: BUT THAT HURT SOLLUX.  
CG: THAT FUCKING HURT.  
CG: I WAS ALL ALONE. KANAYA WAS MOONING OVER ROSE LIKE SHE WAS SOME BARKBEAST IN HEAT, AND YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW HORRIBLE VRISKA AND TEREZI ARE WHEN THEY’RE TOGETHER.  
CG: YOU KNOW WHO THAT LEFT ME WITH?  
CG: GAMZEE.  
CG: HA! YEAH RIGHT.  
CG: WE COULD HAVE PAIRED UP.  
CG: WE COULD HAVE BEEN SO GOOD TOGETHER.  
CG: SURE WE WOULD HAVE FLIPPED FASTER THAN THIS NEW MOON ROTATES AROUND THIS SHITTY NEW PLANET, BUT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN GOOD.  
CG: WE WOULD HAVE HAD FUN.  
CG: BUT NO, YOU HAD TO LEAVE TO BE WITH THE GHOSTS. AND THEN STAY WITH THEM AFTER THE FINIAL BATTLE. SO NOW HERE WE ARE.  
CG: SO NOW HERE *I* AM.  
CG: TYPING AT AN OLD CRUSH, AN OLD BEST FRIEND, WHO I KNOW CAN’T READ THIS, WHO I DON’T EVEN KNOW IF THEY STILL EXIST ANYMORE.  
CG: …  
CG: BYE, SOLLUX.  
CG: HOPE YOU’RE AS MISERABLE WITHOUT ME AS I AM WITHOUT YOU.  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] creased trolling [TA] twinArmageddons

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't a very popular idea. But I think the whole, characters not seen in the finial animation sequence are still in the game makes for great sad stuck. I personally headcanon that they're not only trapped, but wiped out of existence. Because I love pain and heartbreak.


End file.
